The Dark Rising
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: A new student has come to school and throws a tournament! But when students begin to disappear, is this student all that he seems? Or is there a much, darker force at work...T for safety
1. The Dark Beginning

Episode 1: The New Beginning

The sun finally began to rise over the tiny island. Boats were approaching the island as the new duelists made their approach. But, as any story, our tale doesn't start here, oh no. Our story begins with the tale of a certain person...

"JAIDEEEEEN!" Sirus shouted, running to the Slifer red dorm. The casual Slifer slacker yelped in surprised as he fell off the top bunk, landing head first to the floor.

"Can't a guy sleep in at least on weekeneds?" Jaiden moaned as he yawned.

"Hey, c'mon Sarge, double time it. Suppose to be some new recruit that's making a whole lotta comotion on his own." Hassleberry (idk if thats how you spell it or not) said, pounding on the door. No sooner than 5 seconds Jaden burst the door open, whacking Hassleberry humorusly in the face.

"Alright, let's go!" Jaden said, putting his jacket on as he ran towards the school. Sirus just sighed to himself.

"If it involves work hes slow as a snail, then mention a duel hes quick as a train." He commented as he ran after Jaden, leaving a knocked out Hassleberry on the floor...

_"Finally, Duelist Academy..." _The young teen thought to himself. The teen's name was Zack. He was about Jaden's hieght, with a red Slifer jacket as well. He had green hair and violet eyes, while wearing black pants and a grey shirt. However, one noticeable feature was that he only had one arm, his right arm.

He breathed in deeply as he tried to clear his thoughts, looking into the sky noticing how pretty it was outside. He eyed, however, the large strange dragon he saw flying above, annoyed at it's presents.

"_Will you ever leave me alone?"_ he asked himself, looking behind him to see another dragon, this one in the shape of a dog-like body with giant wings and fur-like strands on the back of his head.

"How long are you going to live in darkness, Zack?" The Dragon asked. Zack simply squeezed his fist as he looked angrily back at the dragon.

"As soon as you guys quit bothering me!" He yelled. All the while, the other students were looking back at him, somewhat disturbed and confused at him talking to himself for.

"Jaden wake up!" Sirus spoke again, waking Jaden up for the sixth time already. Jaden simply yawned again as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry Si, I just can't stay awake today, I was up late last night dueling against Chazz, again." He said, with a somewhat annoyed tone when he said again.

"Now, without further ado, I bring you this year's Slifer students!" Crawler spoke into the microphone, motioning his hands towards the group of red students who had just come up to the dueling platform. There were mostly 4 reds today, but one that caught most of the students eyes were the teen with only one arm. Even some of the staff were surprised to see someone with one arm, although if he made it to the academy he must have some method of being able to duel.

"Hey Jay, what do you think happened to the kid there?" Sirus asked with a bit of curiosity. Jaden simply shrugged.

"Beats me, wonder if he's any good at dueling?" Jaden replied, only to hear grunting behind him.

"Don't you two slackers know who that kid is?" Chazz mentioned, looking back at the student.

"Ummm...One-Armed-Willy?" Jaden guessed. Chazz just grunted to himself as he mentally slapped his face for the response.

"His name is Zack Kailer, his dad is a large company manager for Industrial Illusions." Chazz replied. Jaden and Sirus both blinked in a bit of surprise at the answer, unable to believe that a student with one arm would be the son of a manager for such a big thing.

"Wow, that sounds sweet. What 'bout his dueling? Is he any good?" Jaden asked. Si simply shook his head mentally, knowing that that would be one of the only questions Jaden would ask about any new student.

"Let me put it to you this way: He aced the exam, and it only took him three turns to win." Chaz answered. Sirus and Jaden both looked at him surprised and shocked again, at the answer.

"Only three turns?" They both gasped at the same time. Jaden simply smiled a few seconds later as he stood up.

"Then it should be sweet dueling him!" Jaden said gladly, running to Zack, even though the Assembly wasn't even finish.

"Jaden wait!" Sirus yelled, running after him. Chazz just sighed to himself, knowing this wouldn't end well, and knowing he'd be partly responsible for mentioning all of this.

"Why do I even bother..." He monaed as he ran towards the two.

"Thus concludes our assembly. Now if anyone has any qeustions-"

"Hey wait!" Jaden yelled, as he climbed up to the stage. Crawler just fell comical-anime style at the voice.

"Anyone ASIDE from him..." He moaned. By the time Jaden got there, he was breathing heavily for a few seconds before he finally looked back to Zack.

"People say your really good at dueling, correct?" Jaden asked, excitedly. Zack just blinked for a few seconds, questioning whether or not to answer.

"Erm...yes?" Zack replied. Jaden simply chuckled as he put his duel gear on.

"Then let's say we throw down and have a duel right now!" He said excitedly, ready to duel the new guy. Zack just rolled his eyes as he walked past the strange kid, jumping off the stage.

"First off, I don't duel that much, and if you wanna duel me, do it at the dorm, not around here." Zack said, walking away as if nothing bothered him. Crawler simply hmphed to himself as he crossed his arms.

"Now why can't you be like him Jaden; When someone annoys me, they leave..." Crawler asked.

"Well that wouldn't work with me, I haven't annoyed anyone yet." Jaden replied as he ran after Zack, as well as Sirus and Chazz chasing behind him.

_

"Agh...what happened..." Hassleberry asked himself as he rubbed his face, feeling sore as if he was hit by some blunt object. He shook his head as he heard talking below him, looking over the edge of the trailing to see Jaden preparing to duel someone, surprised to see the duelest with only one arm. "What in tarnation is going on?" He asked himself, running quickly over to Sirus and Chaz to check up on what was going on.

"Listen, like I said, I'm not much of the dueler, so lets keep this short: anything past 5 turns, and I'm ending it whether or not I'm losing." Zack said, as he unzippered his bag. The other four looked curiously as he took out a strange duel disk. One key thing they noticed was that it attached itself around his waist like a belt. The second thing they saw when he turned it on was a strange robotic arm that came up from under it, mostly for his left arm side.

"Woah, sweet duel disk, can I get one?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Hmph, you wish, my dad had one specially designed for me due to my...missing-arm-problem..." He replied, inserting his duel deck. "So, you wanna go first or should I?" Jaden simply snickered as he rubbed his nose.

"Well, it's your first day, so I'll give you the pleasure of going first." Jaden said confidently.

"Hmph, oh I feel so honored. Fine, I'll draw." Zack stated. The four watched in surprise as the robotic arm drew the cards for him, surprirsed how advanced it was.

"First I'll put one card face down, then I'll Summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior, in attack mode. And I'll end my turn." Zack statted. Sirus and the other two blinked surprise at the monster.

"T-That monster has 1850 attack points on its own? No normal monsters Jaden has can match up to that thing!" Sirus exclaimed.

"I reckon the sarge is gonna have a tough time fighting a duelist if the normal monsters this guy has is this high." Hassleberry added.

"Sweet move, but now its my turn!" Jaden said, drawing his card swiftly as he looked at his hand. "_Alright, this will work just fine."_ He thought to himself, before looking back at Zack. "Rule number one rookie, even if you have strong cards, never leave them to fend for themselves." Jaden commented. Zack simply smiled calmly to himself.

"And why, may I ask that?" Zack asked.

"Because of this! I play polymerization!" Jaden replied with a sense of triumph, while Zack looked in amazement.

"Poly-what?" He exclaimed.

"Now I can fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and Bursinatrix to create: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden yelled with excitement. (ATK: 2100, Def:1500)

"No way!" Zack said in surprise.

"Oh yes way, Flame Wingman, wipe out his Garoth!" Jaden commanded, watching as Flame Wingman began to charge.

"I gotta hand it to you Jay, you know your stuff dont 'cha?" Zack asked, as he smiled. Jaden simply sneered as he rubbed under his nose again.

"Ah well, I've dueled alot and I know what to do when the time comes."

"Then what will you do when I do this! I activate my trap; Sakuretsu Armor!" Zack shouted. Jaden blinked in surprise as he forgot about the face down card.

"What the heck did that soldier play?" Hassleberry asked, never hearing of the card before.

"It's basically a one-man mirror wall, it destory's the attacking monster, a move Jaden should've expected." Chaz said, unsurprised the slacker was off guard. Suddenly, streams of debris, that which seemed to come off of broken pieces of armor, surrounded the Flame Wingman as he began to become surrounded by sharp fragments of it, before being enveloped and destroyed by it.

"Wingman!" Jaden shouted, with the others looking in fear as well.

"He took out Jaden's best card in 1 turn!" Sirus exclaimed.

"Nah, I wouldn't be too worried." Chazz commented, causing the other two to look at him confusingly.

"What do you mean soldier?" Hassle asked, looking back towards Jaden.

"Knowing Jaden, he's probably going easy on him either because he's new here, or because of his arm. Either way, I've dueled Jaden before, he's not like that to mess up." Chazz answered.

"_Aww great, I can't believe I didn't expect a trap! I hope the other guy's dont realize this..."_ Jaden thought to himself as he looked at his cards. "I'll put Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode, and two cards face down. Your turn buddy." Zack glared a bit at the comment.

"We're not buddies, and for the record, I'm not gonna like anyone here by the time I leave." He stammered, looking at his card the robotic hand drew. Jaden and the others looked a bit curiously as they saw a small smile appear on his face before looking back at Jaden. "Consider yourself lucky Jaden, you and your friends are about to witness one of the newest cards ever invented. First I'll use the spell Card Double Summon, which will allow me to summon another monster this turn! So, I'll summon Junk Synchron and Speed warrior. Now, for the unveiling of the future. I Tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed warrior to Synchro Summon my Junk Warrior!" (Atk:2300/Def:1300).

"Hey, how'd you do that without a polymerization?" Jaden asked in amazement.

"C-Chazz, what's going on here?" Sirus stammered, surprised and scared for Jaden's sake for this new monster.

"So it is true then. I've read up online about some new cards that were just in the beginning process of production. Supposedly they're suppose to replace fusion monsters. And if this kid's deck is full of em, well let's just say Jaden might have a problem on his hand." Chazz answered, eyes studdering a bit. _But what confuses me is how the heck a kid like this managed to get his hands on them._ Chazz thought to himself.

"And now it's my turn, Junk Synchron, Demolish that overgrown hunk of clay!" Zack shouted as the Warrior charged straight towards Jaden's Elemental Hero.

"Sweet move Freshy, but theres still some thing's you need to learn 'round here, like my trap card!" Jaden exclaimed. Zack's eyes blinked in amazement, letting his guard down about the card Jaden had put down. "Now behold, I activate my trap card Clay Charge!"

"Clay what?"

"It allows me to destroy my monster and your monster that attacked it!" Jaden answered, causing Zack to gasp to himself.

"But that means-"

"That your Junk Warrior is toast, and as a bonus, you take 800 points of damage for it!" Jaden yelled. The group watched as they saw the Clayman shatter into stone shards, then suddenly charged straight towards the Junk Warrior causing him to explode as a result, then continued heading towards Zack. He grunted a bit as he felt a bit of the force, dropping to his right knee. The others simply looked a bit as he did. (CL: (current lifepoints) 3200)

"Umm...hey are you ok? Didn't hit ya too much did I?" Jaden asked a bit concerned. Zack simply grunted as glared back at Jaden.

"Spare me your pity, I'm not useless just because I have one arm." Zack yelled. Jaden simply blinked a bit in confusion.

"I wasn't saying anything bout that, I was just worried is all..."

"Yeah yeah, well if your so 'worried', then be worried bout yourself cause I still have my Goroth to attack!" Zack yelled, raising his fist as a sign for the Monster to charge. It raised it spear as it charged straight towards Jaden in swift motion.

"Don't forget my other trap! I Activate the trap card A Hero Emerges!" Jaden shouted. Zack grunted a bit as he knew what would come up next.

"Now, pick one card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to special summon it." Jaden explained, holding up his hand. There were currently 3 cards he was holding.

"Fine...eh...I pick the one on the right." He stated. Jaden smirked as he grabbed it.

"Good choice, your prize is, Elemental hero Neos!" Jaden answered, summoning one of his strongest monsters.

"But that means-" Zack began to state before Jaden interrupted.

"That your attack goes straight for him!" Garoth thrusted his spear towards the monster, but because he was weaker, not only did the spear end up breaking, Neos countered by blasting him with a ray of cosmic energy, destroying him, and sending extra energy towards Zack, causing him to stagger again to his knees. (CL: 2550) He grunted a bit again as he got back to his feet.

"I'll put 2 cards face down, and I'll end my turn."

"Hate to do this to ya, but I'm just trying to teach ya some basic techniques. Now, Neos, attack him head on!" Jaden charged, raising his fist with pride as Neos attacked Zack again. This time Zack got blasted to his back as dust scattered around where he landed. (CL: 50) "Next I'll summon Elemental hero Wildheart in attack mode."

"Wait, why didn't the sarge place that down first?" Hassleberry asked in a bit of confusion.

"I'm confused as much as you are Hassleberry, but I think he's still trying to go easy on him a little." Sirus answered, looking back towards Zack. "Uhh...why isn't he getting up?" He asked a little nervous.

"Uh oh...hey Zack, you ok? Zack?" Jaden asked, still getting no response from him.

_"So if I do this, then do you promise to keep up your end of the bargain?" Zack asked the mysterious entity._

_"Heh heh heh...Of course my little friend. All you have to do is two things: 1, Never lose a duel, and two, collect for me souls of the strong willed...and a certain person." The Voice answered. Zack eyed the person mysteriously._

_"How do I know your not lying?" _

_"If I was, why would I be asking someone who lost so much..." Zack simply smirked as he looked back towards the objects the voice handed him._

_"So, all I do is make people sign this contract, then the rest is played out as is?"_

_"Correct, now, do we have a deal?" The thing asked, extending a hand. Zack hesitated a bit as he looked, but nodded again, shaking the spirits hand.  
"__**Deal!"**_

Zack opened his eyes as he gasped again, jumping back to his feet, with a stern look on his face. _I made that promise almost 4 years ago. And I WILL keep it!_ Zack thought to himself.

"This isn't over!" Zack shouted as he drew the card instead of letting the robotic arm do it for him. A strange gust blew across the area for a few seconds before settling down.

"I-Is anyone else getting a weird chill around here?" Sirus asked, shaking a bit from the cold. Zack looked at his hand before smirking.

"First, I play Pot Of Greed, which will let me draw 2 cards! Next I activate call of the haunted, which allows me to bring back my Junk Warrior! Don't think for a second though I'm done. Next I summon my Junk Synchron, and thanks to its effect, I can summon another monster to the field, so I'll special summon Sonic Chick to the field!"

"Uh oh..."

"What's wrong Chazz?" Sirus asked curiously.

"It's the thing about Synchron Monsters. In order to summon them, you need monsters whose levels all equal up to the level of the synchro monster, and currently, he has a total of 8!" Chazz exclaimed. Sirus, Hassleberry, and even Jaden looked at him in a bit of shock.

"What?" They all shouted at once.

"That's right, and for this, I'm synchronizing all three of them to synchro summon one of my strongest synchro monsters!" In a bright flash of light, all three monsters dissipated in blue dust particals as they began to swhirl around each other, beginning to grow into a large creature that left the four students in a bit of surprise. "Behold, the creature that will destroy you in this turn! I summon Junk Destroyer! (Atk: 2600/Def:2500)." Zack exclaimed. The four looked in shock at the giant sized monster that stood before them.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good..." Sirus said nervously.

"Don't worry, it'll only knock off a few life points, the sarge will be fi-"

"I wouldn't think so!" Zack interrupted, getting the others attention. "Because for every non-tuner monster I sacrificed to Synchro summon, I can destroy 1 card for each, and you know what that means!"

"My Elemental Heroes-"

"Are goners!" Zack yelled, raising his fist in anger. The giant Destroyer began charging its energy into two electrical spheres that grew to the size of Jaden's monsters, before firing them at burst speed towards them, exploding on contact and vaporizing them into dust.

"No way, he took out one of sarge's best monsters!"

"And I'm not done. Next I reveal my next face down, the trap card Rising energy. Now, by discarding one card from my hand to my graveyard, I can increase the attack power of my monster by 1500 points."

"Oh no!" Hassleberry and Sirus said at the same time.

"Oh yes, and with that my monsters attack increases all the way up to 4100!" The foursome watched not only as the monster not only strengthened in attack, but grew in size as well by at least half. "Now, Junk Destroyer, wipe out his life points!" Zack yelled in victory. Jaden was helpless to do anything as the giant created a giant beam from the attenaes of its forehead and struck Jaden directly, blasting him a few feet away and landing him on his back. (CL: 0). The others all looked in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"N-No way..." Chazz studdered, somewhat lost for words.

"I'm confused...did the sarge just..."

"Jaden!" Sirus yelled, running over to see if he was ok. At the same time, Hassleberry and Chazz looked back to see the victor drop to his knees and arm, gasping a bit for breath.

"Hey, you ok soldier?" Hassleberry asked, running over.

"Jaden? Jaden say something!" Sirus yelled, rubbing Jaden a bit to see if he's awake. It only took a few seconds before he jumped back to his feet, surprising Sirus, and with a huge grin on his face. "Gah!" Sirus yelped, seeing Jaden suddenly spring to life.

"That was an awsome battle! Let's do it again without holding back n-" Jaden stopped as he saw Zack on his knees. "Hey, dude, you alright?" Jaden asked, running over. Sirus ran shortly after with him, meeting up with Hassleberry. Currently, Zack was breathing hard, which made them somewhat nervous and worried at the sight.

"Hey kid, just relax, you won ok?" Jaden said, kneeling down, resting an arm on the teen's shoulder, only for Zack to suddenly collapse unconcious. Jaden let out a yelp as he jumped back to his feet, startled at the sudden drop.

"Woah, man down!" Hassleberry said, picking the guy up and throwing his arm over his shoulder.

"Let's get him to see the nurse, pronto." Jaden added as the three-some ran back towards the academy. The only one still around was Chazz in his frozen freaked-out state.

"He...beat Jaden..." Chazz repeated, still in disbelief that not only a freshman, but a new student beat Jaden in a duel.


	2. The Dark Tournament

Episode 2:

The Dark Beginning-

_"Nala! Nala!" A young boy shouted through the burning building. There was no explaining it, for some strange reason the building had caught on fire a few minutes ago, and to make matters worse, he was still on the second floor. He coughed again as smoke filled his lungs a bit, getting harder to breathe._

_"Nala!" He yelled again as he coughed. Suddenly, his attention switched to the cieling as he heard a strange cracking sound. He looked in terror as the roof suddenly began to collapse, landing straight towards him. He looked in fear with nothing to do, seeing how fire surrounded him as it was. All he could simply do was cover his head in fear with both his arms..._

Zack suddenly woke up. He breathed heavily again as he looked around the room. He was also somewhat sweating as he woke up, although he was no longer feeling exhausted as he did before. As he looked around the room he noticed he was in the Nurse's room of the Academy, seeing all types of supplies a nurse would have for a room. He suddenly looked back at the door as he heard someone coming in, seeming to be a young women with lightish colored brown hair.

"Well, bout time you woke up, I was beginning to worry." Ms. Fontaine said, sitting on the bed near his legs. Zack simply grinned a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh...sorry bout that, what happened to me?" Zack asked, seeming to have blacked out what happened during the duel.

"You were dueling Jaden Yuki when you suddenly passed out. He and his friends carried you all the way here and told me what happened." Fontaine answered. Zack suddenly blinked as he remembered it all as if it was a dream. He recalled as he barely won the duel with a combination of one of his strongest Synchro monsters and his trap cards. He could easily tell, had he not been prepared, he would've lost the duel, and that is something he can not have.

"Well, can I go now? I promise I feel just fine now." Zack said in a friendly voice. Fontaine slightly twisted her head a bit as she gave him a suspicious look before smiling again.

"Ok, but I want you to be sure to take it easy next time. I don't know why you did but I'd like to refrain from having you pass out every time you duel here." Fontaine said as she helped him up from the bed.

"Thank you...by the way, do you know where I can find Chancellor Shepard's office?" Zack asked as he walked towards the door.

"Oh, umm it's straight down the left, but he's currently away on official business so Crowler's taking over till he get's back. Can I ask why though?" Fontaine wondered with a bit of curiousness.

"Oh, just thought I'd make an official greeting to the head of the school and all." Zack replied as he waved goodbye. As he walked down the hall, he looked outside the windows. He noticed how the sun was setting, which indicates that he had been out of it for at least a few hours. But as he kept looking, not his, but the reflection of a differnt person began to manifest and look back to him.

"I see your finally awake." The figure suddenly spoke giving him a somewhat sternned looked.

"Yeah yeah, I know what your gonna say; 'Duh you went too easy on them again and almost lost.'" Zack statted with a smirk as if reading his mind.

"You know why I do don't you? You get too self confident and you'll let your guard down. You know what happens if you lose a duel..." The Figure responded with a somewhat teasing look, only to get a mid-glare back from Zack.

"Hey, I told you for a thousandth time; I know what will happen, and I swear I'll never lose, less I do and-Ack!" Zack yelped as he suddenly bumped into something, falling back to the ground. He heard an 'oomph' noise, telling him that he must of bumped into someone. He struggled to stand back up as he pushed himself to his knees and elbow, before trying to look back at the one who bumped into him, although he couldn't get himself to fully turn and see from his angle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The voice said as it walked towards him. From the sound of it, it sounded like a girl's voice. He suddenly felt himself be lifted from under his arm as he rose back to his feet. As he looked back he saw it appeared to be a girl possibly a year or two older than him. She had lightish blond hair with light brown eyes. From the way she was dressed, he could tell she was from the obelisk dorm. He gave a light chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"Heh, sorry bout that, wasn't paying attention." Zack apologized. The teen shook her head though as she stretched her hand in a welcoming manner, knowing this was one of the new student's by seeing him at the Assembly.

"No, it was my fault, I stormed out of the Office, I wasn't really caring about paying attention to anything." The girl apologized.

"My name's Zack." He commented, shaking the girls hand.

"The name's Alexis. Pleased to meet you." She replied before heading back down the hallway. _Nice to see some nice people around here._ Zack thought to himself, before looking back toward the office. His sweat dropped Anime style as he saw that two legs were dangling on the desk top while a twitching body moved on the floor. _Come to think of it, I prefered it when people were sane at the same time. _Zack thought to himself as he tapped the tip of the shoe. He flinched suddenly as the body sprung back to his feet with an angry expression on his face.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU BARGE IN I"LL-" Crowler suddenly stopped as he realized someone completely differnt was starring at him with a somewhat scared look. "Oh, eh hem, sorry about that, I thought that girl was still in here. I swear she's getting on my last nerves." Crowler complained.

"What happened?"

"She keep's barging in here saying I should move Jaden to the blue dorm, but I've already told her as well as Chancellor Shepard, he won't go! Honestly, you'd think she'd stop now."

"Ehh...Ok..." Zack said, a bit confused as to what's going on Can I help you...Mr..." Crowler started, questioning the teen's name as he took a seat in the Chancellor's chair.

"The name's Zack and-" Before he could finish, Crowler gasped so much that he fell backwards in his chair. Again, Zack felt his sweat drop anime style at the scene. _Something tell's me this wasn't a good idea._ He looked as Crowler suddenly sprung to his feet again with stars in his eyes.

"You mean Zack as in Zack Kailer? Zack the son of one of the wealthiest parents who own a large portion of Industrial Illusions Zack Kailer?" Crowler said, getting closer and closer to his face as excitement continued to grow more and more. Zack just blinked a bit before speaking hesitantly.

"U-uh...y-yes..." Zack answered, a bit nervous as to whether or not answer.

"Oh my oh my oh my! Please, forgive my unaprovable questioning, p-please, take a seat right here, make yourself nice at home!" Crowler said politely as he dragged Zack to the chair he was just sitting in, putting his feet up at the desk as to help him become more relaxed. "Can I get you anything? Hungry, thirsty?" Crowler said, still in much excitement.

"Errr...I'm quite fine, actually I was wondering-"

"Hey Crowler, who's the kid?" A man suddenly asked as he walked in the room. It took Zack a few seconds to even see him before looking over the desk, seeing a short man who barely reached over Zack's knees in hieght. Zack simply moaned as he looked back at the small, somewhat-bald man with a French accent.

"Look, we're kinda busy so if you don't mind..." Zack began, giving him a somewhat shoo sign with his hand.

"Mind your manner's freak show! I'm Vice Chancellor Jean-Louis Bonaparte!" The man said in an irritant tone.

"Rather be a freakshow than a leprachaun." Zack replied with a smirk. Crowler covered his hands; famous or not that comeback was pretty funny, especially since it left Bonaparte with his mouth gaping open.

"Leprachaun?" He exclaimed. "You better watch it you little sonava-mmph!" Bonaparte was cut off as Crowler muffled him with his hand.

"Eh heh...will you excuse us?" Crowler questioned, dragging Bonaparte out into the hall before Zack could even get something to say. _Maybe I was better off waiting for Chancellor Shepard..._

Crowler waited till the doors closed completely before unhanding Bonaparte who was screaming through his muffling. He began to gasp for air as he could finally breathe once Crowler let his hand go of him.

"*GASP* Huff...what's the big idea Crowler, what're you sticking up for that-" Bonaparte was interrupted before he could continue.

"You fool, don't you know who that is?" Crowler asked, surprised that Bonaparte had no idea who he was dealing with.

"I don't know, and I don't know why I should care." He replied with his arms crossed.

"You idiot! His name is Zack Kailer!" Crowler stammered. Within an instant, Bonaparte turned pale.

"Y-Y-You mean...'Kailer' Kailer? As in son of Famous Henry Kailer?" Bonaparte questioned in absolute disbelief.

"Yes you simpleton! Do you have any ideas what our lives will be like if that kid puts even one complaint to his father? His dad could easily make us disapear!" Crowler stammered, shaking Bonaparte's collar back and forth wildly.

"Ack! Ok Ok, I get it!" Bon stammered. Crowler grunted gladly as he dropped Bonaparte, walking back into the office. The entire time, all Zack seemed to be doing was looking around the room until they finallly got back. He blinked in surprise as they finally came back inside.

"What was that all about?" He asked. Crowler simply chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh just umm...asking him something. Anyway, what brings you to our humble academy?" Crowler asked with a bit of a bow. Zack finally smirked as he finally got to the point.

"Well gentlemen, it's a proposal I have...well, actually its more like a deal my dad would like to make to the academy. You see, he's willing to contribute very VERY large donations to duel academies that I think are worthy, as well as donating our new stock of cards." Zack said, leaning back in his chair. Symbols of cash and stars filled Crowler's and Bonaparte's eyes as they gleemed in joy at the very thought.

"And you deem us worthy!" Crowler said with excitement.

"No." Crowler froze momentarily before slowly tipping over before collapsing to the ground.

"Why not!" Bonaparte stammered.

"Well, it's nothing official as of yet, but I feel like giving people a fighting chance, therefore, I feel it neccesary to demonstrate how well these students play, in a tournament! Against me and four of my friends, versus this schools best duelists." Zack statted as he stood from the chair with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Ah, excellent! I shall give you a list of the top 5 that we-" Bonaparte started before Zack interrupted him.

"Actually, I have already made arrangements for the students we will be facing. All I need is a signature saying you'll agree to these terms." Zack statted as he took out a contract from his slifer jacket. Crowler rubbed his chin as he looked like he had a thought on his mind (may god help us all). He smirked after a bit, having an idea.

"Ok I'll agree to it; on one condition..."

**The next day...**

"Gaaaaaww!" Jaden complained as he walked through the halls with his friends. "Why do we have so much homework and so many tests to work for at the same time? It should be against the law or something."

"Well it wouldn't be that bad if you just studied every now and then." Syrus commented.

"I still don't get it, how'd the newcomer come up with them Synchro monsters?" Jesse asked, looking at Jaden curiously.

"I don't know, but all I do know is that I'm trusting my Fusions over any card anyday." Jaden said, smiling as he looked at his deck.

"Ya gonna challenge that kid to another game Sarge?" Hassleberry asked curiously.

"Well of course! After that last match, I gotta repay him for taking him to lightly. One arm or not he's a great duelist." Jaden said before sighing.

"Speaking of which, have you seen him around? I haven't seen him anywhere since the duel yesterday." Syrus mentioned.

"Hope you didn't hurt the poor fella, I wanna duel him too." Jesse commented.

"I just wished we could just duel now instead of having to wait all the time." Jaden complained. As if on que, the speakers suddenly came on.

"Attention Students; this is Chancellor Crowler with some urgent news."

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen?" Syrus said to himself, having gone through this for about the hundredth time now.

"Will the following students report to the dueling Arena: Jaden Yuki, Syrus Trusedale , Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes, Jesse Anderson, Axel Brodie, Chazz Princeton and a Mr. James Crocodile Cook. That is all." Was the last he said as the speaker went off.

"Ok, somehow I saw this coming-"

"Oh sorry it seems I missed one. Lastly, is Blair Flannigan. Now that is all." At the same time, Blair, who was already currently in class, looked up at the speakers curiously.

"Wonder what's going on?" She asked herself as she got out of her seat and left the room.

Only a few minutes later did everyone finally meet up. When Jaden, Syrus, Jesse, and Hasslberry got there, they were the only ones there at first. To their confusion, the room was already empty; their friends weren't there, nor was any of the staff or Crowler there. They simply stood around for a bit on the duel platform wondering amongst themselves what was going on. It was only a few minutes before Alexis and Jim finally started walking up too, followed by Blair, who had the usual cheerful smile as she greeted Jaden. And finally, no longer than a minute after, Axel finally showed up.

"We'll, we're all here right?" Jaden questioned the group, getting a nod from everyone. "Ok...so where's-"

"Ah good, you've come." Crowler finally spoke walking down the steps with Bonaparte right behind him.

"Ok, so what exactly are we here for mate?" Jim asked, tipping his hat a bit upwards.

"Now now calm down, just let our host explain." Bonaparte commented, pointing towards the other side of the arena. As the others looked, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and Hassleberry gasped in surprised as they saw Zack.

"It's him!" The 4 said at the same time. Jesse looked at him before back at Zack.

"You mean that's the fella that beat'cha? Hmm, doesn't seem like much at first glance." Jesse commented.

"Hey!" Zack argued.

"Don't underestimate him Jesse, he wiped out Jay's lifepoints all in one go." Syrus added.

"Ya don't say..." Jesse replied, looking back at Zack.

"Anyway, I do believe your all wondering what your here for, correct?" Zack asked, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Oh I know what you want; you beat Jayden so you wanna fight the number one best here, right?" Chazz replied, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Of course, unfortunately, I have yet to meet one whose number one around here. So, I have a simple proposal; a tournament!" Zack statted raising his fist.

"You mean you want us to duel each other?" Syrus asked.

"Close, but not quite. I want Jayden and his friends against me and my 4 friends. That way, we'll be able to prove who is best here."

"So...you wanna go through all this just to duel one of us?" Alexis asked, in a bit of confusion as to why hold a big tournament for one duel.

"Actually, students, there's a second reason. His dad is willing to donate a large sum should his son put in a good word for us, and he said they'd be willing to donate some of their new cards if he likes this place as well. So it's more of a win-for-all situation." Crowler added.

"That's right, though I should warn you; the cards my friends will use will be powerful, so better be sure to bring your game with you cause you'll need alot of luck." Zack added before reaching into his Slifer Jacket. "And before I forget..." The gang all looked as he took out some strange looking piece of paper.

"There is one added reward; should some lucky duelist manage to defeat me in a duel. Should he or she win, within my father's power, he'll see to it that the winner gets any possible wish they want." That one remark got the group's attention.

"Anything?" Blair said excitedly. "Like a vacation? Or Shopping?"

"Hey, I know what I want." Jaden said crossing his arms. Syrus looked at him questionably.

"What's that Jayden?"

"What else? When I win, I want them to make cards of my own ideas. One's people will love so much they'll never abbandon the tradition of fusing!" Jayden said, fire burning in his eyes. Syrus felt his sweat drop.

_I hate when he gets that look..._ He thought to himself.

"So, who want's to sign first?" Zack began, taking out a pen.

"Definitely sign me up!" Jayden said, running over to him. As he grabbed the pen and paper out of Zack's hands, he paused momentarily as he eyed the paper strangely. He saw strange symbols over the paper as if a form of writing, only an open space for the box on the bottom for signatures. "Hey, what's with this writing, it looks weird." Jayden asked. Zack paused nervously for a bit as he completely forgot about the printing. Of course they wouldn't know what was written on it, but he had to get them to write on it.

"Oh uhh...it's just a...fancy way of writing it, you know, to give it that energetic feeling, heh heh..." Zack answered nervously. _That was absolutely the worse lie ever! No way this guys gonna fall for-_

"That sounds awsome! There we go." Jayden added, handing over the signed contract to Zack, who appeared to have fallen over anime style before jumping back to his feet.

"Thanks." _It can't be this easy._ "For everyone's info, the first two rounds will start tomorrow. I should also add there will be some special rules to these duels, but don't bother worrying. No one will know what the rules are until tomorrow, but it still has the possibility to work to your advantage so no worries." Zack said reassuringly. One by one, each of them walked over to sign up their name, each more excited at the thought of winning than the next. The only one who hesitated was Axel, who was last to sign up. Zack blinked a bit curiously wondering what was on Axel's mind.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Axel gave him a somewhat serious look.

"What exactly is written on here, Zack?" He questioned, feeling something was amiss.

"Heck I know, I printed the paper and just made the box at the bottom. Probably just some Egyptian history thing." Zack answered, with a casual smile. Axel eyed the paper one more time, mostly focusing on the millennium symbol marking at the top of it, before finally writing the name, to Zack's relief. After Axel finished, Zack examined the paper again, just to make sure everyone had signed their name. He smiled as he saw everything was good to go, seeing how his plans were coming to perfection.

"Ah, thank you all for signing. As mentioned, the first two rounds will start tomorrow, and there will always be at least two rounds a day, anymore will just be if we have time. Any questions?"

"I got one, soldier." Hassleberry replied. "Who's gonna challenge who first tomorrow?"

"Ah, almost forgot to mention that. First off, no worries about facing your friends in the tournament. This will simply be my team against..err...who's gonna be captain of your team?" Zack asked, scratching his head.

"Team captain?" Syrus repeated, a bit confused.

"Ooh ooh! Me, pick me!" Jaden said raising his hand excitedly.

"Oh please, who would ever pick you as a team captain?" Chazz asked, only to get an unsurprising reply.

"I vote for Jay too!" Syrus said happily.

"I double that. My vote's on sarge." Hassleberry added.

"Well count me in." Jesse included.

"Of course I'm picking Jayden." Blair added. Chazz's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Is anyone else gonna vote for this slacker?" Chazz yelled irritated. His eyes widened in disbelief as everyone else raised their hand. His eyes widened even more as he saw Alexis raised her hand. _Nooo, not my Lexi..._ Chazz thought to himself, crying on the inside.

"Well, I guess that's that." Zack said, seeing the results. "Anyway, back to buisness, the first four dueling will be Chazz, Syrus, Jayden, Blair, and Axel." Jayden blinked a bit in confusion.

"Wait, I thought the finale was gonna be you vs the champion?" Jaden questioned.

"Just because I'm gonna be fighting the champion doesn't mean I'm gonna just sit around with nothing to do." Zack replied, before pointing to Jayden. "And your gonna be the first one to fall." Zack said with a grin. Jayden simply smirked as he clenched his fist in front of him.

"Awsome, but this time, I'm not holding back." Jayden added as Zack chuckled to himself.

"Neither will I." Zack said in agreement.

"Alright, I'm gonna head back to get ready, lets meet up later at the dorm." Jayden said as he began to ran off. However, before he could even make it to the exit, Bonaparte and Crowler blocked the way with their arms, preventing him from leaving and leaving him confused.

"Hey, what gives?" Jayden asked.

"And just where do you think your going?" Crowler questioned, raising an eyebrow, strangely seeming to be one of delight.

"Uhh to the red dorm, where else?" Bonaparte shook his head to this.

"Mm Mm Mm!" He muffled disaprovingly. "Not anymore your not." He added, leaving Jayden in surprise.

"What? Why?"

"Are you forgetting already? As of now your an official obelisk." Crowler statted, causing everyones eyes to widen, esspecially Jayden's.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you guys, I'm fine with being a Slifer student."

"That won't help you anymore, after all, you signed that you'd agree to be an Obelisk."

"What are you talking about? I never-"

"Actually...you kinda did." Zack interrupted, grabbing everyone's attention. Jayden looked in shock as he saw Zack turn the paper around, revealing more writing and actually written this time in english. Jayden grunted as he ran over, snatching the paper out of Zack's hand and reading it. He grew more and more irritated as he read it.

"WHAT?" He stammered in disbelief after he finished reading.

"That's right! As signed, you've agreed to finally be a Obelisk student, and are hereby forbiddon to take step within 100 feet of the slifer red dorm!" Crowler said with a bit of pride. Everyone else grew surprised as well, with the exception of Blair and Alexis who were more in a shocked state than surprise.

"What kind of double timing is this soldier?" Hassleberry growled.

"Yeah, Jayden should be allowed to stay wherever he wants too!" Jesse added.

"Sorry, but rules are rules." Crowler said, walking over to Zack's side before turning around to face the group. "Jayden is still allowed one hour to pack his things and say his goodbyes, but after that he is forbidden to ever go back to it."

"And before you get mad at me; he forced me to before he would agree to allow this tournament." Zack added, pointing to Crowler.

"And the only reason I did is because SOME students don't know when to stop asking to let others join a dorm..." Crowler said with a grin. Alexis suddenly blushed a small bit at the comment. Although she was still standing near the others, she could tell he was looking at her when he said this.

"I should also note, Jayden is not being forced to join the Obelisk dorm, however, if he chooses not too,

he will immediately be disqualified." Zack added. "The choice is merely his." Zack said, awaiting an answer. Everyone else looked upon him as he looked to the floor as if trying to make up his mind. On one hand, he'd be able to participate in the tournament. On the other though, he'd be allowed to stay within the tournament. A minute had seemed to pass before he raised his head, making up his mind.

"Fine I'll do it." Jayden said in agreement as Crowler smirked.

"Wha? Jayden!" Syrus said a bit in disappointment.

"But when I win, I want to go back to the red dorm, got it?" Jayden said in demandment before he began to walk away again.

"Hey, Jayden!" Syrus shouted running after him.

"Wait up sarge!" Hassleberry shouted running after him, followed by Blair who seemed a bit worried too.

The only one not worried about this situation aside from Crowler and Bonaparte was Chazz, who seemed to be crossing his arms and smirking.

"Well well well, finally someone actually did something I like around here. Still wonder who would be stupid enough to ask Jayden to join the blue dor-"

*WHACK*

"YOUCH!" Chazz said on his knees, rubbing his head in pain before seeing Alexis.

"Hmph!" She scoffed as she began to walk away.

"What the hell was that for?" Chazz said as he tried to walk away as well, although the impact made him feel a little dizzy, leaving only Jesse, Axel, and Cook left.

"Weeeeeell if you'll excuse me, I gotta make a few calls to my dad. Remember, first two duels start tomorrow at 12 sharp." Zack said as he left the auditorium, with Crowler and Bonaparte following right behind him. The room was in a bit of silence for the moment about all that had just happened right now until Axel finally spoke.

"Anyone else getting a weird feeling about this?" He asked.

"I hear ya mate, whole thing seems fishy to me." Cook added.

"Think we should keep an eye on him?" Jesse suggested.

"Maybe, but for now we should probably get some shut eye too, gettin' late around here." Cook replied as he left.

"I agree, for now the best tactic is to just wait around and see." Axel added as he left too. Jesse just sighed to himself, being the only one left in the stadium. As far as he's known, a number of things have happened within the last 24 hours; a new kid comes to the academy, beats Jaden in a duel, throws a tournament, and somehow gets Jaden expelled from the red dorm. Jesse snapped out of his train of thought when he heard Ruby buncle on his shoulder. He smiled a bit as he pet the top of its head, knowing it was just curious about his friend.

"Don't worry Ruby, everything will be just fine...I hope..." Jesse said, with a bit of worry toward the future...

_

Hassleberry and Syrus waited at the stairs leading to the 2nd floor rooms. Even though they were Ra's, they still hung around the place because their friend Jaden was here. Yet, even though they came here just to be around one simple friend, the fact that Jaden was leaving made it feel a bit like they had left the red dorm themselves, seeing how the one special reason they stayed at all now was going away.

"Why is Jaden taking so long? And why won't he let us in his room?" Syrus asked, wondering why Jaden spent over half an hour alone in his room. He wouldn't even let them come in.

"We shouldn't let it get to us private, I'm sure the sarge will win and come back in no time. Besides, it's not everyday some dirtbag of a soldier hosts a tournament and such." Hassleberry grunted, crossing his arms.

"I heard that..." Zack said with an unamused look upon his face. He was carrying his backpack and case all in one hand, and apparently just in time to eavesdrop on the two.

"Why'd kick Jaden out of his dorm?" Syrus asked.

"I told you already, I didn't have a choice. 'Sides, don't see why he doesn't want to go to obelisk anyway, everyone says he's one of the best duelists around and he's been here for over two years. So quite frankly, I could care less about...hey what's with that guys eyes? " Zack said, raising an eyebrow. He suddenly yelped as Hassleberry held him off his feet a bit, dino-eyes glaring at him.

"Look runt, I don't care what you do to me, or Syrus..."

"Hey!"

"But nobody messes with the sarge and gets away with it." Hassleberry statted. Zack just sighed as he dropped the bags in his hands and simply held on Hassleberry's hands.

"Ok I'm gonna warn you once; please let go right now!" Zack commanded. Hassleberry just grunted as his dino eyes thinned even more.

"Ok, that's it!" Hassleberry yelled.

"This isn't going to end well..." Syrus said to himself as he looked away closing his eyes. The next thing he heard was the sound of grunting, followed by yelping noise, and finally ending with the sound of someone being thrown to the ground. When he took a quick peek, he was surprised to see Hassleberry knocked onto his chest with Zack twisting his arm behind his back, and by the fact Hassleberry was grunting and squeezing his fist harshly, he could tell he was in pain.

"Word of advice; make sure the next one armed man you fight isn't a black belt." Zack warned as he got off of him.

"Yes sir..." Hassleberry moaned a bit dizzy. At the same time, Jaden was still in his room. For the last half hour, he had been doing nothing but looking at the ceiling, staring off into space as he was deep in thought. He had so much on his mind right now, but mostly just taking in a one-last look within the Slifer dorm. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard speaking next to him, with the all-too-familiar demon-like girl looking at him from his bed.

"Well, this is a bit surprising twist. Young Jaden finally moving up to the Obelisk dorm." Yubel commented, before rolling over onto her back. "So why is it he doesn't want to?" She questioned, earning a small sigh from Jaden.

"Yubel, it's not that I don't want too it's just..." Jaden paused, trying to think of what to say.

"It's just what?"

"Well...this place has a lot of my best memories here. Like when I first came here, meeting Chumly for the first time, and a whole bunch of stuff. Besides, this used to be our hang out for me, Syrus, and Hassleberry even after they both moved to the Ra dorm. But the Obelisk dorms are a bit more strict on rules, I don't know if we'll be able to hang out again with each other if I move." Jaden explained as he leaned on his arms. Yubel simply chuckled to herself. "What's so funny?"

"You really think it matters if your red, yellow, or blue? Nothing can change who you are, you just need to focus on one thing at a time, and think of the possibilities of another." Yubel said before frowning quite suddenly, catching Jaden's attention and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's with the sudden frown?" Jaden asked. Yubel simply stayed silent to herself for a few seconds before looking back at him.

"Jaden...who exactly was that one armed kid?"

"What, you mean Zack? Just a new kid and everything, why?" He replied curiously. Yubel remained silent for a few seconds again beofre answering.

"There's something about him...something...not right."

"I know Yubel, but you can't really ask a person why they only have one arm, it's personal probably." Jaden replied. Yubel just rolled her eyes at this.

"I didn't mean his arm! I meant...well...You know what? Nevermind. It's probably nothing." Yubel quickly put together as she disappeared. Jaden simply blinked to himself before looking back at the ceiling.

_She's felt it too I guess..._

Well there you go for chapter 2, idk bout the whole yubel spirit thing, seeing how US didn't show season 4 (I know it sucks!) but from what I read he can see her spirit, so I'm hoping this is accurate. Remember to review!


	3. First Soul to the shadows Part 1

Episode 3:

First Soul To The Shadows

_"Excuse me nurse?" The little boy asked as the nurse looked down to him. "Can you tell me where Nala is?" He asked sweetly. The nurse just smiled at him as she pointed to the room down the hall. "Thank you!" He said as he ran down the hall. As he opened the door, he already saw that Nala was awake, watching TV as well, before glancing over back to the boy before smiling. _

_"Hey, how's it going?" She asked as the boy climbed onto the bed next to her feet. She looked curiously at the package he brought. "What's that?" She asked. The boy simply smiled as he opened it, revealing two piles of cards. Her eyes widened in excitement as she took one stack out. "Are these really?"_

_"Yup, dad got us Duel Monster cards while were here!" The boy said happily as he took out one stack as well. _

_"Cool! Wanna play right now?" _

_"You bet!" The boy said excitedly, having a little bit of trouble holding and drawing the cards though with only one arm..._

Hassleberry and Syrus waited at the stairs leading to the 2nd floor rooms. Even though they were Ra's, they still hung around the place because their friend Jaden was here. Yet, even though they came here just to be around one simple friend, the fact that Jaden was leaving made it feel a bit like they had left the red dorm themselves, seeing how the one special reason they stayed at all now was going away.

"Why is Jaden taking so long? And why won't he let us in his room?" Syrus asked, wondering why Jaden spent over half an hour alone in his room. He wouldn't even let them come in.

"We shouldn't let it get to us private, I'm sure the sarge will win and come back in no time. Besides, it's not everyday some dirtbag of a soldier hosts a tournament and such." Hassleberry grunted, crossing his arms.

"I heard that..." Zack said with an unamused look upon his face. He was carrying his backpack and case all in one hand, and apparently just in time to eavesdrop on the two.

"Why'd kick Jaden out of his dorm?" Syrus asked.

"I told you already, I didn't have a choice. 'Sides, don't see why he doesn't want to go to obelisk anyway, everyone says he's one of the best duelists around and he's been here for over two years. So quite frankly, I could care less about...hey what's with that guys eyes? " Zack said, raising an eyebrow. He suddenly yelped as Hassleberry held him off his feet a bit, dino-eyes glaring at him.

"Look runt, I don't care what you do to me, or Syrus..."

"Hey!"

"But nobody messes with the sarge and gets away with it." Hassleberry statted. Zack just sighed as he dropped the bags in his hands and simply held on Hassleberry's hands.

"Ok I'm gonna warn you once; please let go right now!" Zack commanded. Hassleberry just grunted as his dino eyes thinned even more.

"Ok, that's it!" Hassleberry yelled.

"This isn't going to end well..." Syrus said to himself as he looked away closing his eyes. The next thing he heard was the sound of grunting, followed by yelping noise, and finally ending with the sound of someone being thrown to the ground. When he took a quick peek, he was surprised to see Hassleberry knocked onto his chest with Zack twisting his arm behind his back, and by the fact Hassleberry was grunting and squeezing his fist harshly, he could tell he was in pain.

"Word of advice; make sure the next one armed man you fight isn't a black belt." Zack warned as he got off of him.

"Yes sir..." Hassleberry moaned a bit dizzy as Zack got off of and began walking away. Syrus looked at the bag he left on the floor, noticing he left it behind.

"Hey, where you going?" Si asked. Zack simply gave him a reassuring smile as he looked back and continued walking.

"Oh, just some things I got to take care of back at the academy. Do me a fave, would ya? When Jaden gets out, just put my bags in his room." Zack said, looking forward again as he continued walking. Syrus flinched a bit to himself at what he just heard. _I can't believe that guy has Jaden's room! _Syrus thought to himself before looking back at Hassleberry who had continued to moan in pain.

"Uhhh Hasselberry? Are you alright?...Hasselberry?"

At the same time, Jaden was still in his room. For the last half hour, he had been doing nothing but looking at the ceiling, staring off into space as he was deep in thought. He had so much on his mind right now, but mostly just taking in a one-last look within the Slifer dorm. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard speaking next to him, with the all-too-familiar demon-like girl looking at him from his bed.

"Well, this is a bit surprising twist. Young Jaden finally moving up to the Obelisk dorm." Yubel commented, before rolling over onto her back. "So why is it he doesn't want to?" She questioned, earning a small sigh from Jaden.

"Yubel, it's not that I don't want too it's just..." Jaden paused, trying to think of what to say.

"It's just what?"

"Well...this place has a lot of my best memories here. Like when I first came here, meeting Chumly for the first time, and a whole bunch of stuff. Besides, this used to be our hang out for me, Syrus, and Hassleberry even after they both moved to the Ra dorm. But the Obelisk dorms are a bit more strict on rules, I don't know if we'll be able to hang out again with each other if I move." Jaden explained as he leaned on his arms. Yubel simply chuckled to herself. "What's so funny?"

"You really think it matters if your red, yellow, or blue? Nothing can change who you are, you just need to focus on one thing at a time, and think of the possibilities of another." Yubel said before frowning quite suddenly, catching Jaden's attention and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's with the sudden frown?" Jaden asked. Yubel simply stayed silent to herself for a few seconds before looking back at him.

"Jaden...who exactly was that one armed kid?"

"What, you mean Zack? Just a new kid and everything, why?" He replied curiously. Yubel remained silent for a few seconds again beofre answering.

"There's something about him...something...not right."

"I know Yubel, but you can't really ask a person why they only have one arm, it's personal probably." Jaden replied. Yubel just rolled her eyes at this.

"I didn't mean his arm! I meant...well...You know what? Nevermind. It's probably nothing." Yubel quickly put together as she disappeared. Jaden simply blinked to himself before looking back at the ceiling.

_She's felt it too I guess..._Jaden thought to himself before looking at his chair, noticing how "convenient" it was for Crowler to already have his Obelisk uniform already there for him. _I'm really gonna hate this..._

Meanwhile, the Academy halls were empty, seeing how it it was already two hours to midnight. None of the classrooms or even the staff were present in the building (unless they lived inside the academy itself, seriously, where do the staff members live anyway?). Zack grimaced as he saw his plan was all coming into focus. Everything he had predicted had come to pass, and it was only going to get better for him as it continued. His expression turned to anger as he saw the duel spirits of his dragons again, being the only things that brought him pain. Ever since he aquired his spirit, they've been bugging him constantly. Sure he tried to ignore it first, but it eventually became too a nusince to him.

_I'll be lucky if he makes em go away as well..._Zack thought to himself, before looking on ahead. He grinned again as he saw the light to Chancellor "Crowler's" office still on, and the fact he heard dancing and cheering from inside, pretty much increased his chances that the women-looking man was inside. He knocked on the door as he stood in front of it, waiting for some sort of response. He heard some sort of ruffling noise before hearing a "come in" from it. As he opened the door, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw streamers around the room and a celebration banner, except instead of saying anythnig like "happy birthday", or "Congratulations", this one said "I beat Jaden Yuki" across it. He started questioning of this was a good idea...

"Ah, Zack my boy, please, do come in! Make yourself at home." Crowler said as he blew a party horn. Zack just scratched the back of his head nervously before replying.

"Ehh...no thanks, I gotta get back to the dorm, but before then I have one final request I'd like to ask of you." Zack said with a bit of confidence. Crowler blinked a bit curiously, wondering what it could be this time.

"Oh? And what might that be?" He replied, watching as Zack took out another contract from his Slifer jacket. As Crowler saw the writing as Zack opened it, he noticed it was the same writing as the contract for the tournament sign up. "What's this? You want me to participate in a tournament too?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No no, I'd like it if you give all control of the school over to me as temporary Chancellor." Zack answered with a slight grin. Crowler just jumped at the statement.

"What? You want me to...Zack my boy, I know your a good fellow and all that, but I could never simply hand over the school even temporary, I might get in trouble as it is for organizing a tournament without permission already! There's no way I could ev-" Crowler froze as Zack took a card out of his pocket. He was shaking due to a mix of shock, delight, and disbelief.

"I-I-Is t-t-that..." Crowler studdered before Zack answered.

"Correct, your looking at the very first and so far only created, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Zack statted. Crowler screamed in delight at it and was about to jump, before pausing as he returned to his calm senses.

"A-As much as I...love to trade my job for said card, I just couldn't, even for a...once in a...lifetime...card..." Crowler studdered again, crying on the inside.

"Well that's what I mean. I'm not asking for you to trade your job over one card. I simply come to make an offer. If I win a duel against you, I gain temporary ownership of this academy as Chancellor, but should you win, not only would you get to remain chancellor, I'll also let you keep this card, and who knows, I might even put in a good word to my father about you..."Zack said, turning his back as he grinned a bit, knowing Crowler, who currently had blue shinning stars in his eyes.

"Really?" Crowler said, thinking this was too good to be true.

"Why yes, and in fact I'll even let you use this guard in the duel against me right now, just think of it as a chance to get a taste of this cards power..." Zack said as he tossed the card over to Crowler, it still looked over it with worshiping eyes. "Meet outside in front of the school when your ready." Zack said as he left the room. Over the next five minutes Crowler had simply looked upon the powerful card, feeling immense honor to not only be holding it, but also be the first one to ever use it in a duel. It also took him this long to realize Zack was waiting for him. He quickly looked at the contract before grabbing a pen of his, writing his full name on it, and quickly turning off the lights and rushing out the door. However, only a few seconds after he left did the strange contract begin to glow on top where the Milennium symbol stood, before disappearing, in a thick, darkening shadow.

The moon stood directly over Zack, who was gazing at it with patience. Crowler breathed heavily as he finally made it to the front of school, having ran the whole way as not to keep Zack waiting.

"Ok, I'm here, now let's-" Crowler paused as he saw something strange upon Zack's forehead. he couldn't tell if he was hallucinating, but there was a strange symbol gleaming upon it. It almost looked like the Milennium symbol he noticed upon the contract. Another strange thing he noticed was the strange look within his eyes. There was something about them that seemed a bit more...fierce.

"You ready to get this over with?" Zack said, with a bit of determination in his voice. Crowler snapped out of his hypnotized-like state as he smirked again, putting on his duel disk.

"I should warn you, I will not hold back, even for a student such as yourself." Crowler said. Zack simply replied with a chuckle before replying.

"That's funny, I was gonna say the same thing." He added, attaching his duel disk as well.

**"Let's duel!" **They both shouted as they began.

Crowler: 4000 LP

Zack: 4000 LP

"I'll go first." Crowler statted as he drew his card, looking at it with confidence. "First I'll play the field spell card, Ancient gear castle, which-"

"I know I know, you get 300 attack points for your Ancient Gear monsters, and for each one you summon place a counter on the castle. When you want to tribute summon a monster, you can use the counters as a tribute as well as the castle itself to tribute summon the monster equal to or greater than the number of tributes required. Am I correct?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. Crowler just blinked to himself with a completely blank expression.

"T-That's absolutely correct! Remind me why your just a Slifer student again?" Crowler asked, wishing he knew where this kid got his facts from.

"I've had alot of tutors just for duel monsters, if there's one thing I don't know about a card, then it's a card that doesn't exist." Zack replied, closing his calmly before giving a stern look back at Crowler. "Now hurry up and make your move!" He commanded, causing Crowler to practically jump.

"Well if you insist. First I summon my Ancient Gear Soldier! And next I equip it with Ancient Gear Tank, raising it's attack points to 1900! But don't think I'll stop there, because since I managed to summon an Ancient Gear monster, I can special Summon one Ancient Gear from my hand! Then I'll throw one card face down. Your move, Zack." Crowler said. Zack simply smirked to himself before the robotic arm drew his card.

"My move!" He chuckled to himself again at what he drew. "Perfect..." He muttered to himself, causing Crowler to look at him with curiosity. "First, I'll use the spell card One for One! So if I discard a monster card from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon any monster from my deck or hand whose level is also one." Zack said as he looked through his deck, grinning his teeth as he picked out a card. "Say hello to my Tuning Wave (100/300)!" Zack said as he summoned the card. "Next, I summon Junk synchron (1300/500), and use his special effect! When I normal summon him successfully, I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard!" Zack added.

"But you don't even have a..." Crowler stopped as he let out a gasp." You don't mean-"

"Oh yes, I discarded one when I used One For One, so say welcome back to Magna Drago!" Crowler squeeled a bit in fear as he knew what the kid was doing.

"You don't plan to-"

"Again, yes. But not before I equip my Magna Drago with Synchro Boost, increasing his attack by 500 points!" Crowler simply crossed his arms as he mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Mh mh mmmh, silly boy, you forget that my Ancient Gear Soldier has 2200 not only due to my Ancient Gear Tank, but also my Castle, so increasing his attack points didn't seem to help." Crowler said sounding confident, at least until Zack started chuckling as well.

"Whoever said I was gonna attack you with my Magna Drago? Or any of these monsters for that matter? My Synchro Boost comes with another ability: To increase my equiped monsters level by 1! I'm gonna synchronize them all!" Zack shouted, making Crowler shriek in fear.

"S-Synchronize them all? You couldn't possibly try to summon a level 8 Synchro monster?" Crowler said in fear, although smirking to himself. _He really doesn't think I don't know about his Junk Destroyer? Ha, not a duel around here goes on that I don't know about. First he'll summon the card and probably take out my face down and my Ancient Gear Soldier. But before he can, I'll use my Bottomless Trap Hole card that can Destroy any monster with 1500 atk or more, even with special summon! _

"Now, behold, one of my strongest monsters, I synchronize all three to bring out, the legendary Stardust Dragon!" Zack shouted as the light illuminated with a shining aura as glitters of dust descended from the sky, along with Zack's powerful Stardust Dragon (2500/2000). The Dragon itself looked back towards its controller, as if having a mind of its own. Zack simply glared at it with burning hatred until it looked back towards Crowler.

"Yeeeeeesss! Now I-...wait what the hell? You mean your not going to use your Junk Synchron?" Crowler questioned, now nervous about his "fool-proof" plan.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting me to? Too bad." Zack said, with a slightly more disturbing grin. Crowler simply shook himself back reality as he grinned again.

"Ok ok, so minor setback, it changes nothing! I activate my Bottomless Trap Hole, destroying your monster and-"

"Actually, no, I'll tribute my monster to negate your cards effect and destroy it." Zack interrupted as Stardust dragon disappeared in a bright light. Question marks were flying all around Crowler's head before he shook it.

"Wha? Why would you destroy a monster to destroy a trap? It ruins the whole point!" Crowler stammered. Zack simply grinned.

"Because first I'll put one card face down, and end my turn."

"Bout time, now then first I dr-" Crowler was interrupted as the feild shun once more, gasping in shock as the Stardust Dragon reappeared once more. "W-W-WHAT? How did that dragon come back? I thought you got rid of it!" Crowler stammered, not in the mood to see the dragon again.

"Actually, I never intended to get rid of it, it's second effect kicked in. See, whenever I tribute him to negate monster destroying-type effects, it automatically gets called back to my field at the end of my turn!"

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Crowler shouted. "That's not fair!" He complained.

"Hmph, tell it to someone who cares." Zack said in a bit more of a mean demeanor. Crowler just blinked to himself at the boy's additude.

_Wonder what's gotten into him all of a sudden..._Crowler thought to himself before shrugging it off. "Either way it changes nothing! Now then." Crowler started as he finally drew his card. He smiled in delight, seeing it was the final piece he needed for his Ultimate plan. "Splendid! First, I'll sacrifice my Ancient gear soldier, and one token of my Ancient Gear Castle, to bring out the dreaded Ancient Gear Golem!" Zack blinked in surprise.

"Woah, already?"

"And, just as a little extra, because I summon a monster this turn successfully, I can special summon another Ancient Gear!"

"Oh crap..."

"And now, I will fuse all three together to form the Ultimate Ancient Gear GOLEM!" Crowler shouted to the sky as the feild began to conduct electricity around itself, forming a gigantic, large Ancient Gear monster in the shape of a centaur. "Oooooohhhh look at it's magnificince! I didn't think I'd ever see a card like this in my life time!" Crowler said with dramatic tears rolling down his face before grinning. "Don't take this personal anyway. Now, Attack my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" The Mighty Centaur-like Ancient Gear Golem Raised it's mighty hoofs before stomping straight onto Stardust Dragon, scattering it into dust. Zack grunted as he held himself back from getting blasted away by the force of the impact. "Quite a good thing you had that Stardust Dragon defend itself, otherwise you would've just lost the duel." Crowler said in a cheesy smirk. "And I'll end with one card face down."

Zack: 2100

Crowler:4000

"I really must admit, your preforming an excellent duel here for a Slifer, why, even with those cards, I'd say I could even convince the real Chancellor to hire you asa teacher for Synchro monsters! How bout it, Mr. Zack?" Crowler said enthusiastically. Zack simply chuckled to himself before bursting out laughing in a way that even creeped Crowler out.

"You'd really think I'd Join some crappy school like this? Even your best duelist isn't a match for me!" Crowlered looked a bit in fear as he saw the millenium symbol on Zack's forehead begin to shine even brighter, followed by a dark, disturbing aura, that suddenly surrounded him.

"W-What's going on?" Crowler studdered, noticing how thick, dark clouds suddenly swarmed the arena. He turned to look back at Zack, only to notice someone else taken in his place, someone with bage colored pants and spikey hair, a black short sleeved shirt, golden armlets on his forearms, blue colored eyes, and a dark purple cloak which stretched down to his ankels. And the part which most struck out to Crowler was the meliennium rod in his right hand, and duel disk on his other arm. "W-W-Who are you?" Crowler asked, stricken with fear. The stranger simply smirked before replying.

"My name...Is Marik."

Me: Well I think that does it, what bout you guys?

Jaden: *raises hand* Question!

Me: Does it involve dueling me?

Jaden: *puts hand down for few seconds before raising it again* Ok different question.

Me: *sigh* What?

Jaden: Who's Marik?

Me: *looks unsurprised* Your kidding right?

Jaden: Not really.

Me: Huff, anyway, I'd like to apologize to all the Fanfics people have been requesting from me and such, I no longer have Microsoft word and this is going to be my last year of high school, aka, the only place I'll have access to MSW from now on. This is possibly my last fanfic I'm going to be able to make, so i'll dedicate triple time to actually finishing this series.

Jaden: Are you gonna make it good too?

Me: Grrrrrr...anyway remember to review. If someone happens to be willing to upload the fanfics for me in case i cant upload anymore, please send me a letter bout it, look forward to getting my last fanfic completely posted. And before you ask, yes, my inspiration was that Rakaia auther guy from his many JadenXAlexis FFs

Jaden: What's the X for?

Me: For the love of-(god he's clueless) Anyway, nice to be back, remember, faster reviews = faster updates, and I hope uploading 3 chapters at once makes up for it : p see ya soon

Jaden: Now can we duel?

Me:!


	4. First Soul to the shadows part 2

Me: Well hey guys I'm ba-

Marik: So, this is what a studio looks like...

Me: What the? How did you get in here?

Crowler: You left the back door opened you twit.

Me: Hey!...wait a second, why's Marik in here, this is for heroes only.

Marik: Why can't a villain ever be part of the intro? I mean Rakaia does it all the time?

Me: He never uses a villain though!...or least I don't think he does.

Crowler: Anyway, please enjoy the-

Marik: Hey I'm doing the intro! *shoves Crowler out of the way* You mortals will enjoy the chapter or I'll banish you to the shad-

Crowler: *shoves marik again* Enjoy the-

Both: *begin fighting as they work to shove the other one off the camera*

Me: *Sigh* Please enjoy the chapter and review...I need to call security *picks up phone and begins dialing*

Episode 4:

First Soul To The Shadows Part 2

Crowler simply shook a bit as he stood there in fear, trembling somewhat at this new person. Whoever he was, there was a terrifying aura about this Marik that scared him (then again not like there isn't anything that does scare him) and caused his legs to feel a bit wobbely as well. He simply cleared his throat as he tried his best to maintain focus and put on a tough guy look.

"L-L-Look w-whoever you a-are! I-I-I don't know who you are b-b-b-but I'm not scared!" Crowler said (so much for the tough guy look). Marik simply chuckled again before laughing maniachally.

"Ooooh how the world has forgotten what real fear is! I'm going to enjoy this duel." Marik said as he raised his finger. "As of now, I'll be your opponet, but with a few additions. First, I'll start off with my own deck. Second, we'll still maintain our original cards and lifepoints that were already on the field. Are we clear?" Mairk asked as he drew. "And I'll end this duel quickly. First, I play the spell card Fires Of Doomsday, which allows me to special summon two Doomsday tokens to my side of the field."

"Oh bummer, did we already forget? Even if your in defense position, if my monster has higher attack points than the defending monster, the difference is added as damage to your lifepoints." Crowler said unamused, which quickly changed to fear again as he saw the duelist's expression change to a sinister smirk as well.

"Hmph, we'll see how long that smile of yours lasts once I'm finished with you. Next I put one card face down, and I'll end my turn."

"Ha, not like it'll help. Remember, you can't activate trap or magic cards when my ancient gear attacks." Crowler said as he drew.

"I wasn't going it activate it when you attacked, I'll activate it now!" Crowler flinched at the words.

"What?" He stammered.

"I activate my face down, Threatening Roar! And with it, it forces you to skip your battle phase for the remainder of this turn!" Marik yelled while still smiling in his creepy way.

"Hmph." Crowler scoffed as he looked at his cards. "It doesn't mean I can't play a card. First I'll summon another Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode and one more card face down. That'll end my turn." Marik simply smirked, not even looking at the card he drew.

"Now then, it's my turn. First I'll activate the magic card, Card Destruction! So now we both discard our hand, and then draw till he have the same amount." Marik statted as both players did exactly as they were told. "Next I sacrifice one of my Doomsday tokens to bring out my Darklord Zerato in attack mode!"(2800/2300). Crowler simply grinned.

"It wouldn't matter! Even with it my monster still has 4400 attack points! Having you monster attack my ancient gear soldier would be simply a waste of lifepoints!" Crowler exclaimed. Marik simply chuckled (I have him laughing/smiling a little too much don't I?)

"I wasn't planning on attacking him. Quite the opposite infact: I plan on destroying him with my monsters ability! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, provided it's a dark monster, Zerato destroys all my opponets monsters!" Crowler shrieked again ( I really gotta stop with the facial expressions with crowler and marik, kinda obvious how they feel isn't it?). They both watched as Zerato gathered energy of a seeming dark aura around his sword as he brought it to his side. Then, in one swift flash, the creature sliced both of Crowlers monsters in half sideways, destroying them in moments later.

"Ngggh!" Crowler growled before smirking again. "I really outta thank you for that." Crowler complimented, causing Marik to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Why's that?"

"Because you also activated my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem's secondary ability! When it's destroyed, I can special summon one Ancient Gear Golem to the field!" Crowler said as the monster appeared. Marik blinked in surprise.

"What?" Marik yelled, not knowing of it's secondary ability. _That boy hass some explaining to do after this..._Marik said to himself, noting how Zack seemed to have forgotten to mention the monster's other ability.

"And if I'm not mistaken, even though your creature has a powerful effect, card's aren't without their drawbacks, am I correct?" Crowler said with a smirk. Marik simply gritted his teeth.

"Yes, when Zerato uses his ability, it's destroyed during the end phase of the turn." Marik looked at his card's again as he sighed. " I"ll put two cards facedown then. With nothing else to do, I'll end my turn." As mentioned, the Darklord Zerato let out a mighty roar as it vanished into the shadows.

"Ah, good to see things go the way they're suppose to." Crowler commented as he drew his next card. "Next I summon ancient Gear Engineer Engineer, in attack mode!" (1500/1500) "Now I-"

"Hold it! I'll activate my trap, Evacuation Device! Now, I your ancient gear monster goes back to your hand!" Marik yelled. They both watched as the monster got blasted off it's feet before turning back into a card and went into Crowler's hand.

"Hmph, even so, I' still have my ancient gear. And I can Equip him with this; Big Bang shot! With it, my monster gains 400 attack points, and, it gives him another ability! See if my monster's attack is higher than your Doomsday Token's Def, well...let's just say it'll hurt you more than him. Now my Engineer, attack with full force!" Crowler shouted raising his fist. The Ancient Gear let out a humming noise as it charged straight towards Marik's Doomsday token, attacking it with his speedy Drill and causing it to explode, causing Marik to fall a few feet back. "And as a bonus, when my Engineer successfully attacks, I can destroy one magic or trap card you have!" The Drill sped up again as it impaled the facedown card Marik had, destroying it.

Crowler: 4000

Marik: 200

"Heehee! I can almost smell that wonderful card being all mine! I'll end my turn." Crowler said, crossing his arms with nothing to worry about. He blinked though as he heard Marik chuckling to himself before letting out full blown laughter.

"Ahhahahaha!" He shouted as he rose to his feet. "I really outta thank you for attacking me." Marik said, bowing in a sign of respect, although he obviously has none for Crowler.

"What? Let me guess, I hit you hard enough and you just realized it's pointless to continue, right?" Crowler suggested. Marik chuckled to himself again.

"No, because you activated the effect I needed to summon this monster! With no cards in my hand, I summon Gorz The Emissary of Darkness!" Marik yelled as his monster appeared through a dark hole which came out of the ground. "And as an added bonus, when I summon him with the effect of Battledamage, I can summon a Emissary of Darkness Token! Fortunately for you though, it's attack and defense become the battle damage I took." Marik added as another creature which looked like a lesser counterpart of Gorz appeared. Marik simply breathed in as he stretched his arms as high as he could, before exhaling.

"I have to say, for a teacher, your more than just a worthless duelist." Marik commented.

"Well thank you, after all I am a doctor and...Hey!"

"But unfortunately, I grow tired of playing now. I have a deal to keep up so I have to finish our little fun." Marik said as he drew his card. "And now I will end all of this. Since I have at least 3 different dark monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon this card! The powerful Dark Armed Dragon!" Marik shouted. Another, much larger dark portal appeared next to Gorz. Crowler watched frieghtened as he saw a giant claw reach out of the portal as a giant dragon pulled itself out of the ground, letting out a bellowing roar. Crowler blinked for a few seconds before eyeballing the monster.

"Wait a second! Isn't that Chazz's Lv 7 Armed whatever it's called?" Crowler exclaimed.

"Yes, and no. What your witnessing is the birth of a new dark history, the world of darkness! And I'll activate it's special ability: By removing another dark monster from play, I can destroy one creature on the field!"

"WHAT?"

"And I choose your ancient gear Engineer!" Marik yelled, pointing to it. The Armed dragon inhaled a large amount of dark energy before releasing a full blast of black fire onto the engineer, burning it until it was nothing but a big heaping pile of ash.

"Nooo! Not my monster!" Crowler cried out.

"And now to end it all. Go my monsters! Strike him down and finish this duel!" Marik shouted. Crowler's eyes widened again as the two Emissaries raised their palms towards Crowler and as the Dragon inhaled deeply again, all of them gathering energy.

"W-W-Wait we can talk about this!" Crowler pleaded.

"No, we can't!" Marik exclaimed. Crowler screamed in terror as all the monsters released a gigantic blast of energy at once, all nailing Crowler at the exact moment. As the smoke cleared, a suit (not the kind you wear, i mean the kind from a fire, idk if it's spelled the same or not though), covered Crowler simply blinked to itself as he let out a moan, falling to his face with his rear still in the air, in defeat.

Crowler: 0

Marik: 200

Crowler simply sighed to himself in depression as the holograms disappeared, then rose to his knees again. _The Chancellor is going to kill me for letting this...whoever, take over the school._ Crowler said in his mind, knowing for the fact it was true. He looked back as he heard footsteps, seeing Marik walking closer to him. "Ooooh please don't tell the Chancellor about this! I beg you!" Crowler pleaded, practically bowing. Marik simlpy smirked as he rose the Milennium rod to face.

"Oh don't worry. He won't know anything, because by the time I'm finished with this school, no one will be around to know!" Marik said as his Milennium rod glowed an errie bright light. Crowler's screaming faded off as he was engulfed into the darkness, and had his soul sentenced to the shadow realm...

"Nnnnh..." Zack moaned to himself as he regained conciousness. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the moon was still full. Right now his body fely partly numb, but he still managed to push himself from the ground with his arm, before making it to one knee. Although he had been out of it, there was one thing he was aware of; the duel disk lying on the ground a few feet away from him, and no one else there. He rubbed his eyes a bit as he saw, realizing what happened again. It became even more apparant as he heard his other self speaking.

"Bout time you woke up." Marik statted.

"Woke u-...you did it again didn't you?" Zack qeustioned. The spirit simply chuckled before replying.

"Well if it wasn't for me, you would've lost the duel. Even with your Synchro monsters, you were no match for that thing to begin with." Marik replied. Zack simply tensed a bit before calming down.

"I thought we had an agreement here?" He stammered.

"Hey, if anything I did you a favor. Your lucky I just took over for now compared to losing the duel, or would you rather have that instead?" The spirit stated with a grin as he raised his brow. Zack simply looked at the ground for a few seconds before sighing.

"Thanks then...I guess." Zack said as he got to his feet.

"Hmph, by the way we need to talk for a minute. It's bout those dragons of yours." Zack blinked a bit in curiosity at the spirits statement.

"What bout em?" He asked.

"You don't ever seem to be able to concentrate when you have them, now do you?"

"W-Well...no..." Zack responded a bit quietly, not wanting to admit it. He knew where the spirit was going with this. Whenever he plays using those dragons, he loses his edge. Sure, he manages to win his duels still, but it always feels like they're holding him back whenever he plays em.

"I know exactly what your feeling and thinking Zack, don't bother trying to hide it."

"So what should I do then? Throwm em away?" Zack yelled. He studdered as he saw Marik grinning, then shook his head repeatedly. "Oh no no no! I know they do, but there is no way I'm throwing these cards. They're all I have left of...Look, there's just no way I'll go through with this!" Zack argued.

"Ha, come now. Do you really think you'll be able to finish this with those dragons holding you back? Tell me, how often to you hesitate when you have a dragon?" The spirit asked with a brow raised.

"W-Well..."

"And I do believe the idea is to win, right?"

"Y-Yeah but..."

"And now you suppose your better off with those cards when your just days away from obtaining what you hold dear?" The spirit asked. There was no response from Zack for a few seconds. It was as if he was just an empty shell of something. Everything the spirit said was true, whether or not he would admit it, and everything that had happened from that point only got worse as he kept using the dragons. After about a full minute the spirit watched as Zack took out five different dragon cards from his deck, before looking back at the spirit.

"I'm not getting rid of this one." Zack statted, showing the Ancient Fairy Dragon card. Marik simply grinned as he closed his eyes and nodded. Zack starred at the cards for a few more seconds before hearing even more voices in his head.

"Don't do it!"

"He's lying to you."

"Don't be a fool."

Zack simply closed his eyes shut tightly before throwing the cards in the air. He could hear the yelling of the spirits within the cards as they were carried away by the wind into different directions. He waited for a few seconds after hearing the screaming stop before opening his eyes again. He could only see the sky now. No card, no voices, and nothing to hold him back. It was just him, and his spirit...

Me: Well there you have-

Marik: *grabs DGL by the collar of his shirt* Hey! I thought I got to do the intro!

Me: I never said any of you could!

Marik: Hey, if you want me to be in this fanfic, you better let me do at least one intro!

Me: Hmmmmmm fine, you and Crowl...hey wait where is crowler?

Marik: Right over there. *points to crowler who's sitting curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, rolling back and forth in fear*

Me: What happened to him?

Marik: ehh...we had a little trouble getting him back out of the shadow realm for a few minutes, it took like an hour before we got him out again.

Me: Eesh, i wonder what his fear was.

Crowler: Whole classroom...full of...Jaden's...all...wanting to duel...*Shrivels up as he falls to his side*


End file.
